In recent years, a variety of electronic devices including a portable electronic device, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Moving Picture Experts Group audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and an e-book reader have been provided for users, and the users can access various pieces of content while carrying the electronic devices.
More particularly, various pieces of personal information, particularly, financial information is often stored in the electronic devices. Loss of the electronic devices storing the user's personal information is more likely to lead to secondary damage on account of hacking of the financial information. While a security function using pattern recognition or a password is applied to the electronic devices to prevent it, this is also not free from the hacking.
In order to solve the problems, a user's inherent fingerprint is stored in the electronic devices through a fingerprint recognition apparatus, and when an unrecognized fingerprint is input to the electronic devices, access to the electronic devices is denied, thereby providing an excellent security performance as compared with conventional methods using the pattern recognition or the password.